


Denial

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Spots in Time [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Time to suffer everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “People die when they are killed,” Chase repeated as he knelt in front of the heaving doctor’s body, ignoring the horrified gazes from the other egos and the delighted giggling from his older brother who was enjoying his show. Then he amended his previous statement, “or rather in this case, people die when they shoot themselves in the head.”





	Denial

“People die when they are killed,” said Chase as he paced back and forth in front of the doctor that he had kicked down earlier. He paused in front of Henrik, crossed his arms in front of his chest (making sure to carefully point the knife to the side), and tapped his chin with his index finger. “But that sort of thing’s sort of blurred when it comes to us.”

The healed over bullet wound in his temple twinged with phantom pain. Back when he was still first recovering, he was used to getting constant migraines and headaches that often left him rather sluggish and lazy for the rest of the day. Henrik said that the stress doesn’t really help so he tried to busy himself with different hobbies or with the internet since he had been banned from alcohol.

“People die when they are killed,” Chase repeated as he knelt in front of the heaving doctor’s body, ignoring the horrified gazes from the other egos and the delighted giggling from his older brother who was enjoying his show. Then he amended his previous statement, “or rather in this case, people die when they shoot themselves in the head.”

Chase ran his fingers gently through Henrik’s blood matted hair before the digits were entangled painfully into the strands. The ex-youtuber used that hold to pull up the doctor’s messed up face so that bright baby blues could stare straight into pained, pleading darker blues.

“You’re a good doctor, Hen.” Chase sincerely commended the older ego. “But you’re not  **that** good.”

Chase let go of his hold on the doctor’s hair and allowed him to fall to the ground with a loud thump. He stood up, looking down at the pathetic sight of the nearly broken doctor in front of him with the smallest sliver of pity.

“So tell me Doc… If you weren’t able to save me,” Chase tilted his head to the side, a flicker of green passing over his blue eyes for a second or two before it disappeared just as quick. “What or  **_who_ ** brought me into life?”

The static grew louder. Chase could feel His strings digging deeper into his skin and tightening its unbreakable hold around his wrists, legs, and neck. He ignored the whimpered denials from the other egos and turned his head to look towards His throne.

Anti sat on his throne, legs spread, and his cheek resting on the palm of one of his hands. The other free one was merely laid on the arm of his throne, fingers loosely splayed on top of it. His smile was wide to the point it was nearly splitting his humanoid face into half. His venomous eyes gleamed with sadistic glee over the desperation and denial practically oozing out of his prisoners’ bodies as they watched their beloved brother break them all down with his hands one by one.

Chase blinked at Anti and decided to continue since the other was not going to interfere as of yet. He turned back to look at his current prey, determined to break him down even further with the truth.

For a split second, everyone except for him saw Chase Brody completely covered and entangled in a messy combination of green and red strings that all led back to the strings curled around His fingers. The sight coupled with what Chase was implying finally broke the curse of silence that had muted the prisoners.

“No…  **_No!_ ** Chase, you can’t believe him! He’s lying to you.” Marvin’s voice was  **_dripping_ ** with desperation and denial.

Chase could feel His strings digging into his skin and tightening its grip around his wrists, legs, and neck. It was a warning and a reminder of who he truly was.

“Marvin, you know it’s the truth.” Chase said gently, almost kindly, as if to take the blow away from his words. “We all just accepted that it was Henrik who saved me because we didn’t have any other explanation on my being alive.”

The magician snapped his mouth shut and looked down in shame. It was a silent agreement between all of them to never question how was it that Chase was alive when he was pretty much dead when he popped up into existence. They immediately concluded that it was a mix of the mystery of their existence as egos as well as Henrik’s ability as a doctor.

“Even so, you’re still our brother.” Jackie rasped out from his corner, sky blue eyes staring at Chase’s form with an intent look. “Doesn’t that count for something?”

Chase gazed back just as intent at Jackie’s beat up body. He thought of those times when the five of them would sit in the same room, and banter and bond with each other as siblings. He thought of Jackie playing video games with him when he wasn’t out busy patrolling and trying to find ways to wake Jack up. He thought of Marvin showing him small sparkly magic to cheer him up from a funk whenever he finds him in the kitchen, staring down at his cup of tea after a bad night. He thought of those moments of teaching JJ how to deal with the present era’s technology and teasing and comforting the younger ego after his nightmares. He thought of Henrik and their talks in his office about their own nightmares and fears as well as watching over Jack as he laid almost lifelessly on that hospital bed.

It was then that he realized he felt absolutely  **_nothing_ ** as those memories passed by in front of his mind’s eyes.

He gave Jackie a bright smile, eyes now turned into a mix of baby blues and acid green.

“Nah, not really,” Chase shrugged, taking in the flinch that shook the hero’s entire body at the cheerful and carefree tone that he used with those words. “I was never your anything.”

“I have always been H̶͎̭i̧̦̖̙s̰̼”

**Author's Note:**

> Puppet Chase muse stfu (jk I love you bby)


End file.
